A known vehicle has a rear console box disposed in an interior floor and in an aisle between seat rows. Such a rear console box is used as a storage space for, for example, small articles. Since the rear console box is disposed in the aisle, the rear console box may obstruct, for example, movement of a passenger in the aisle. One of solving means for the problem is to raise the rear console box toward the front of the vehicle and thereby open the space in the aisle. An art similar to this type of the rear console box is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 61-175055. In the art, an armrest is raised toward the front of the vehicle to make a space in the center of the vehicle.
In the art, a stopper belt of the armrest is hung on a ceiling to hold the raised position of the armrest. However, the stopper belt passed between the armrest and the ceiling provides bad appearance. Moreover, it is uneasy to use.